


Just This

by rayn (Rayn)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayn/pseuds/rayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was given the prompt of "Slow burn" a while back, and this was what came out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This

Roy wasn’t entirely certain how he’d convinced himself that his interactions with Ed could ever be “just” anything. Yet, it was an illusion he continued to assault himself with. Ed was just his subordinate until Roy found himself chasing the Elric brothers all the way to Risembul, putting his career on the line at the word of a reckless young man. They were just friends after that until one too many drinks and he’d let Ed kiss him. The world had come down around his ears and his pants had come down around his ankles, and there went any pretense that they were strictly platonic. 

The last was possibly the most ridiculous. It was “just” sex, and yet Ed had become something like a permanent fixture. Roy couldn’t remember how long his clothes had been shoved in Roy’s dresser drawers for, but he’d had books there for months and months, and his shoes by front door, and a _key_ of all things. Roy still reeled a little at that from time to time, but he’d given Ed the damn thing, and every story he’d told himself about what they were became utter fiction. 

His inability to maintain either distance or illusion did not stop Roy from enjoying the moment, however. Edward Elric, sprawled out naked across his bed sheets was admittedly a difficult thing not to appreciate. Automail fingers clenched between his teeth, his human hand tugging at the bedding, he was already panting and Roy had hardly touched him. Staring up at Roy with luminous, golden eyes, he’d never looked so sinful as he did just then, shivering as Roy’s fingertips dragged down his belly. 

There was power in doing this, in being _allowed_ to do this, and Roy took full advantage. Ed let out a muffled curse as Roy’s fingers traced over his stomach, the divots of his hips, memorizing every inch of him and offering no satisfaction in return. Roy watched him tug almost frantically at the sheets, wriggling under Roy’s nails as they skittered down his thighs, but for all his complaints, he neither pulled away nor tried to take over. Roy liked Ed like this, as mesmerized as he was tormented. 

“I hate youuuu,” Ed whined, shifting impatiently as Roy nudged his knees apart, settling between them. Roy chuckled at the meaningless of the words, already dulled by the way Ed moaned his approval of warm palms slipping along the insides of his thighs. Roy watched Ed’s hips cant upward in desperate search for friction, and if this had _ever_ been just sex, it wasn’t now, not when he was allowed this. 

Roy’s mouth followed close behind his fingers, lips and tongue moving over the insides of Ed’s legs. There was a low whimper, and automail slung over Roy’s shoulder, like Ed had every intention of dragging Roy’s mouth where he really wanted it. Unwilling to be rushed, Roy ignored him entirely, only the way his hands pinned Ed’s hips to the mattress offering any indication he’d noticed at all. 

Roy could mark the time they’d been doing this in the way he _knew_ Ed’s every reaction right down to his bones. His tongue on the hollow of a hip and Ed strained against his hands. Warm breath over damp skin and Ed moaned, eyes rolled back, toes curling in anticipation. 

“Would you _please_ just… ohhhh.” Roy swallowed him whole and Ed melted against the bedding, breath harsh through his teeth. Mismatched fingers worried at Roy’s hair, and nothing existed beyond Ed’s body beneath his, splayed out like an offering on the sheets. 

It had been a foolish thing really to believe they’d ever been just anything. Even as Roy played Ed’s every weakness, warm mouth sucking him down and slick fingers working him open, he only pretended at control. Ed owned him entirely, and heaven help Roy if he ever sorted it out. Roy was ruined for anything but the way Ed shuddered beneath him, fingers dragging at his back to urge him up once more. 

Lost in the delicious way Ed writhed and moaned under his lips and fingers, Roy only begrudgingly released him. Ed pulled impatiently, and Roy followed, entranced by the heat of Ed’s skin against his, and the frantic thudding of someone else’s heart against his chest. A rock of his hips and Ed gave entirely. He stared up at Roy, his eyes golden slits, a keening, desperate sound seeping past his lips. 

There was familiarity in the way they moved, an intimacy borne of the countless times they lost themselves to this. Ed’s body pressed to his like it was made to be there, flesh and metal shifting in perfect rhythm. Roy closed his eyes and drank it in, greedy to relearn every inch of Ed no matter how many times he’d done it before. 

They spun out by inches, with pleasure measured in gasping breaths and the rustle of sheets. Somewhere along the way, Ed’s human fingers threaded through Roy’s, and in the low light he was something beautiful, all flushed cheeks and gold hair trickling across the pillows. Roy shifted to slip a hand between them, watching the way Ed’s teeth worked over his lips at the sensation of fingers around his length. 

Roy found himself teetering on the edge, to the tune of Ed’s desperate whimpers, body straining up against him. An automail foot hooked around his ankle and Ed froze for a moment before curling in on himself, face buried against Roy’s throat. Sticky warmth spilled over Roy’s fingers, and he lost himself in the way Ed surrounded him, tight and hot and shivering in the aftermath. 

It didn’t take long and they were slumped together in a tangle of limbs and hammering heartbeats. Ed grinned at him from the mess of their bed sheets, already half asleep like there was nowhere safer to be than blissfully naked with Roy. Maybe there wasn’t. Roy could barely shift enough to pull free, could barely lift his arm to cradle Ed against him, but it was worth the effort to be Ed’s… just whatever they were.


End file.
